


Не алкай встречи с кумиром

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Dates, Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Кассандру подрядили допросить Гаррета, и та просит помощи у Варрика.Тот помогает - ну, в своем духе.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast & Varric Tethras, Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast





	Не алкай встречи с кумиром

Варрик сидел на деревянном стуле, облокотившись о стол и едва сдерживая довольную улыбку. Смотреть на нервную, почти испуганную Кассандру, ходившую взад-вперед по комнате, было удовольствием почти физическим – хотя себе признаться в этом гном пока не давал.  
  
\- Нет ли чего-то, что я должна знать о Защитнике Киркволла? – Искательница метнула на него взгляд – вполовину не такой остро-свирепый, как обычно. Варрик задумался:  
  
\- Ну, его зовут Гаррет Хоук, он родом из Лотеринга, очень не любит, когда…  
  
\- Варрик, - Кассандра зарычала, - я серьезно с тобой разговариваю. Какие-то мелочи, о которых ты умолчал или намеренно соврал в своих книгах. То, что я не знаю, а знать стоило бы.  
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, Искательница! – Варрик ухмыльнулся и запрокинул голову, сцепив руки в замок и закинув ногу на ногу. – На самом деле Хоук – женщина.   
  
Кассандра осоловело уставилась на него – каким только чудом смогла рот закрытым удержать! Гном задумчиво продолжал:  
  
\- Да, ее зовут Мариан. Ее тельце, правда, оставляет желать лучшего, но крупные красные губы сводили с ума многих киркволльцев, готовых раскрывать любые заговоры лишь за один…  
  
Он наклонился в сторону и приземлился на пол, увернувшись от прилетевшей в то место, где он сидел, вазы с цветами. Та врезалась в спинку стула, зазвенела и разбилась – прямо как терпение зло дышащей Кассандры:  
  
\- Мне не нужны цитаты из Мечей и щитов, Варрик! Знаешь, что такое «правдивая информация»?! Загляни в словарь, если мозгов на это не хватает.  
  
\- Словарь? Ты знаешь такое слово? – Гном встретился с Кассандрой взглядом и довольно расхохотался: - Вот теперь я узнаю тебя, дорогая Искательница. А то ходила тут какая-то странная женщина вместо тебя, тряслась…   
  
Та только шумно вздохнула, сжала кулаки и вдруг спрятала лицо в ладонях. Да, в этот раз допрос гнома пошел совсем уж не по плану – то есть даже сильнее, чем обычно. Сумасшедший дом на выезде…  
  
Уже весь Скайхолд знал, что Искательницу подрядили собрать сведения у прибывшего в крепость легендарного Гаррета Хоука. К несчастью, так же быстро по Инквизиции разнеслась и весть о том, что Кассандра все чаще стала запираться в своей комнате, а от слуг народ ещё и выяснил, что зачитывалась она именно Историей Защитника. Лучше б они так Корифеем интересовались…  
  
В конце концов, Кассандре пришлось признать: книгой она интересуется далеко не из деловых соображений. И куски из нее знает наизусть совсем не по нужде. Приближающийся день встречи с Хоуком при этом пугал ее все сильнее.  
  
Варрик похлопал Искательницу… видимо, подразумевалось плечо, но дотянулся гном только до поясницы. Кассандра шумно вздохнула.  
  
\- Ну-ну, Искательница. Самое главное – не набрасывайся на него, как на меня в первую встречу. Я-то, знаешь, гном столичный, а Хоук – простой деревенский парень, не так поймет – и пиши-пропало…  
  
Кассандра отчётливо почувствовала, что краснеет, и сделала пометку в голове никогда, никогда больше не обращаться к Варрику в трудную минуту. Гном осторожно погладил ее по спине:  
  
\- Ну хочешь, я пойду к Хоуку с тобой?   
  
\- Тогда допрос превратится в балаган.  
  
\- О, с этим наш дорогой Защитник справится и сам! Но перед этим так тебя напугает, что придется мне потом твое остановившееся сердце лечить. А я, знаешь, не доктор. Последний доктор, которого я знал, вообще с Церковью не в ладах был…  
  
\- Болтун несчастный.  
  
\- Так ты согласна?  
  
Кассандра глубоко вздохнула.  
  
\- Что ж… Да. Но только пока я не освоюсь в ситуации! – поспешно добавила она, подняв в защитном жесте руки. Потом, себя на том поймав, сжала кулаки и силой опустила их вниз. – Затем я попрошу тебя удалиться и продолжу допрос Хоука один на один.  
  
\- В интимной, так сказать, обстановке? – Варрик подмигнул ей и расхохотался, увидев на суровом лице Искательницы выступивший румянец. – Договорились. Только сперва один вопрос: ты перед встречей со мной так же…  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Это ответ, отказ от ответа или отказ в моей просьбе?  
  
Кассандра зарычала, стряхнула руку Варрика, которая как раз сползла несколько ниже поясницы, и широким шагом пошла к двери. Что с ними, с импульсивными женщинами, сделаешь?.. Пришлось догонять.  
  
Вдвоем они прошли крепостную стену – очень забавно было наблюдать реакцию дозорных, разрывавшихся между вытягиванием по струнке и дружелюбными приветствиями, – спустились вниз и, наконец, вышли к небольшой двери. Вот, значит, где Кассандра предпочитает вести беседы…   
  
\- Ещё раз – спокойствие и уверенность, - пробубнила себе под нос Искательница. Варрик хотел было переспросить, но заметил блуждающий взгляд Кассандры и только хмыкнул. Та явно не услышала и с силой толкнула дверь, резко выдохнув и делая шаг вперёд.  
  
\- О, ну наконец-то! Опаздываете, госпожа Искательница. Я уже думал, что ароматические свечи зазря… Варрик!  
  
Гаррет заулыбался, когда из-за спины осоловело застывшей Кассандры вышел гном. Тот ухмыльнулся, пожал старому другу руку и незаметно подмигнул, глазами указав на Искательницу. Хоук сощурился, улыбнулся ещё шире и быстро кивнул.  
  
Кассандра вздрогнула, наконец отмерла, глубоко вздохнула, села на стул напротив Гаррета и взглянула ему в глаза. Варрик отошёл в сторону, задумчиво оглядывая подсвечник: ароматические или нет, а чадили свечи как самые обыкновенные.  
  
\- Мне необходимо узнать больше о Корифее, Защитник. Насколько я знаю…  
  
\- Отличная тема для первой встречи, - Гаррет ухмыльнулся, - но я бы предпочел сперва узнать имя невольно пленившей мою… свободу женщины.  
  
Кажется, слухи мимо него не прошли и об интересах Кассандры он был уведомлен ничуть не хуже прочих – вероятно, ещё и лучше, благо уши у Хоука всегда были востро. Эх, доведет он Искательницу, точно доведет… А стол выглядит таким добротным, крепким, не хочется такую работу плотника портить.  
  
Варрику пришлось перехватить инициативу. Он переглянулся с Кассандрой и стукнул Гаррета в плечо:  
  
\- Искательница, я его давно знаю и точно тебе говорю: он так и будет из себя дурачка строить, пока ты ему бутылку не проставишь. Сам проверял!   
  
Хоук сделал самое невинное выражение лица. Кассандра переводила взгляд с одного на другого, нахмурившись:  
  
\- Я здесь по важному делу Инквизиции… Есть же протокол…  
  
\- Все эти серьезные слова так пугают, - заканючил Гаррет, - я так испуган, что уже забываю, как вас, милая Искательница, зовут…  
  
Кассандра поджала губы, но медленно кивнула:   
  
\- Ну… хорошо. Надеюсь, это поможет тебе восстановить память… о Корифее и всём с ним связанном.  
  
Гаррет улыбнулся, подскочил и галантно подал ей руку. Кассандра, явно не привыкшая к такому обращению, на мгновение замерла и с самым подозрительным видом покосилась на Защитника. Впрочем, не обнаружив на его лице ничего, кроме вежливой улыбки, руку приняла.   
  
Путь до таверны они преодолели в несколько секунд – ширина их шагов потрясла Варрика, при всем желании не могущего идти ещё быстрее, до глубины души. Когда он вошёл в деревянные двери, Кассандра уже распорядилась принести вина и во все глаза таращилась на вольготно развалившегося на стуле Хоука.  
  
\- Так вот, о чем мы?.. А, Корифей, конечно. Знаете, эта история началась так грязно…  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
\- …как, и про заказ, и про место?  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что мне придется иметь дела с так прекрасно осведомленной собеседницей. – Гаррет откупорил бутылку, с удовольствием втянул в себя вырвавшийся из нее аромат и разлил вино на два бокала. Кассандра нахмурилась:  
  
\- Не стоит: я не пью…  
  
\- Я в одиночестве тоже, - печально покачал головой Гаррет. – Начинаю забыва-а-ать…  
  
Искательница повернулась к Варрику. Гном, едва успев спрятать ухмылку до ушей, серьезно покачал головой:  
  
\- Я совсем не против выпить со старым другом, но ты уж уважь его просьбу. Как же иначе он сможет тебе доверять? Общую-то канву ты и без него знаешь…  
  
Кассандра перевела взгляд на Хоука, заботливо улыбающегося ей, на бокал в своей руке, поморщилась, но отказать не смогла – сделала несколько глотков. Гаррет радостно осушил свой и тут же налил себе новую порцию.  
  
Рассказывал он, конечно, совсем не как Варрик – не хватало практики при немалых способностях. Зато щедро рассыпал по повествованию личные комментарии, которыми Кассандру буквально очаровал: настолько развесившей уши гном ее никогда не видел. Впрочем, ему и самому Хоука было послушать приятно.  
  
Примерно через полчаса бутылка опустела – задумавшаяся Кассандра ничуть не противилась тому, что ей в бокал щедро подливали. Гаррет повернулся к гному, по-особенному склонил голову:  
  
\- Варрик, дружище, принеси нам немного сыра. Не знаю лучшей закуски к такому дивному вину.  
  
\- Да, Варрик, пожалуйста… - поддакнула Кассандра, не сводя с Гаррета взгляда. Нет, знал бы Варрик раньше, какое влияние Защитник на Искательницу оказывает – давным-давно их друг другу представил!..  
  
Впрочем, продолжение этой истории он узнает явно не сейчас. Гном чуть поклонился другу, подмигнул, развернулся и вышел – дальнейшее Хоук брал на себя.

  
  
***

  
  
Искательницу Варрик в тот день больше не видел и наутро зашёл к ней за подробностями. Слухи-то уже поползли, только гном предпочел бы у их истоков стоять, а не из паутинок самую подходящую и похожую на правду выбирать. Так что он стоял у ее комнаты и ждал, когда Кассандра соизволит открыть.  
  
Ожидание было долгим. Варрик уже почти пожалел, что не зашёл сперва уточнить у трактирщика, точно ли никто не выгнал Парня с чердака для максимально подробного разбора событий, связанных с древним магистром, когда дверь наконец открылась.  
  
Гном присвистнул: так плохо Кассандра никогда не выглядела, даже после самых жутких боёв. Взгляд плавал, под глазами пролегли синяки, а волосы стояли дыбом, делая ее похожей на одуванчик; простая рубашка, не прикрытая доспехом, была застегнута только наполовину, открывая совершенно незабываемый вид. Варрик осмотрел ее, насмешливо хмурясь.  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – поинтересовался он. Кассандра тяжело облокотилась о дверной косяк: ноги ее явно держали плохо. Вздохнула.  
  
\- Нет, - простонала она и, себе противореча, пустила гнома внутрь.  
  
Там она обессиленно плюхнулась на стул, положила руки на стол и легла на них. Варрик присел рядом, не решаясь ее трогать: голова у Искательницы гудела так, что даже гном это слышал.  
  
\- Итак, до чего этот страшный человек тебя довел?  
  
\- До ручки, - пробормотала Кассандра. Варрик хмыкнул, и она со вздохом продолжила, массируя глаза: - Ну… сначала мы выпили, он досказал про Корифея… кажется…  
  
Гаррет всегда был жутко ответственным.  
  
\- …мы ещё немного выпили и он предложил сыграть в порочную добродетель. На раздевание.  
  
\- Ох! – Варрик недовольно цокнул языком. – Он же шулер, Искательница. Ты не могла согласиться.  
  
\- Да, я знаю… поэтому мы сыграли только один кон. Очень… длинный.  
  
\- Измеряющийся в бутылках?  
  
Кассандра опустила голову и застонала.  
  
\- А потом мы решили, что трактирная атмосфера не подходит для допроса. И ушли. Это уже под ночь было…  
  
О дальнейшем можно было не спрашивать: все было написано в красивых черных глазах и совершенно измученном лице. Н-да, Хоук, твои бы умения – да немного пораньше… Была бы Кассандра в Инквизиции просто шелковая!  
  
\- Я больше никогда не буду встречаться со своими кумирами, - пробормотала Кассандра в стол, морщась. – Никогда…  
  
\- Это что же, мы больше никогда не увидимся?  
  
\- Это ещё почему… - Искательница подняла на гнома красные глаза, встретилась с ним взглядом, зажмурилась, закрыла лицо руками и застонала: - Какой кумир, о Андрасте… Видит Создатель, Варрик, я тебя сейчас так ненавижу! Ты представить себе не можешь…  
  
\- О нет, моя дорогая. Уж я-то как раз представляю. – Варрик не выдержал и подмигнул. – Никогда бы не подумал, что хотя бы одна женщина может ответить мне настолько взаимными чувствами! Мы просто созданы для ненависти друг к другу.  
  
Кассандра пробубнила нечто совсем бессвязное, и гном умиленно почесал ее по коротким, спутанным со сна волосам.


End file.
